Vulnerable
by purplerave
Summary: Your slow shaking finger tips show that your scared like me so, lets pretend we're alone. Tell me what makes you think that your invincible. I can see it in your eyes that your so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's Vulnerable. BBXRae!
1. The Signs

Vulnerable

A/N: alright, I'm starting new and I'm starting with a fresh story. I hope it will be better than my last, and you guys will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**The Signs **

Beast boy awoke with half of his body hanging of the side of the top bunk. He yawned while trying to figure out why he had such a good view of his messy bedroom floor, he couldn't help but think that the world turned upside down due to gravity defying aliens with special plasmic ray guns. Without any warning Beast boy made an amazing face plant right into his bedroom floor.

"Stupid aliens…" Was all he could say with his face lying flat on the floor, amazingly missing the piles of dirty clothing scattered all around his bedroom. He quickly recovered and was soon standing on his feet again. He walked into the bathroom and headed towards the mirror.

His messy green hair shot up every which way and his bangs covered the top of his forehead. As of a couple weeks ago Beast boy had finally hit puberty at age 16 and he couldn't wait for his voice to grow deeper and to grow taller.

He turned on the sink and started to wash his face to wake himself up. Once he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. His fang was sticking out and it made him look almost lethal. He then raised his arms and started flexing his muscles.

Beast boy had been working out a lot more lately and you could see a slight tone on his arms and chest as well as his abs. "At least it's a start" He grinned at himself and exited the bathroom. He went into his bedroom and grabbed some sweat pants; then he headed towards the common room.

It was still pretty early in the morning and ever since his puberty hit he's been waking up early almost exactly when the sun rises. As the common room doors opened Beast boy let out another yawn that sounded more like a roar and showed off his pearly whites.

"And I thought your mouth couldn't get any bigger."

He looked over to the table to see Raven sipping on a cup of tea with her hood down. Ever since Raven overcame her fathers control she began to show some emotion towards the other titan's, and when I say some I really mean a little. Beast boy smiled and took a seat across from her. "It's nice to see you too Rae." He smirked and then stretched flexing his muscles obviously trying to show off.

she rolled her eyes "Its Raven I'm sure even you can handle that" With that said she finished her tea and brought her cup to the sink, and headed straight towards the door. Beast boy watched her retreating back "You know you want me." He said smugly "Get over yourself" she replied coldly and then she was gone.

After a moment he threw his head onto the table mumbling curses as he did 'Why in the world did I do that, our friendship is strained enough as it is. I'm an idiot.' Ever since his puberty started Beast boy had been starting to act differently and his actions worried him.

'Maybe it's just the side effects of going through puberty so late' He got up and started fixing himself breakfast.

As soon as he was done eating the other titans entered the common room. They all gave their greetings and before Beast boy could say or do something he would regret he left and headed towards his room to get ready for his morning workout. He grabbed a dark green muscle shirt and headed towards the gym.

In the gym was where he spent most of his time. He let out all his anger and frustration when he was there. He did some stretches and jumped on the treadmill to warm up.

As soon as he felt his body build some sweat he headed towards the weights and pull up bars and started working his arms chest and abdominal area's. Soon after he made his way to the punching bag in the middle of the room and let himself go.

The more he hit the bag the more aggressive he got. He didn't realize that he was growling and snarling. He moved fast and quick, hitting the bag wildly at impossible angels. He could feel himself become angry and he didn't understand why and that only made him all the more violent.

While he was pounding away on the bag Robin came in and yelled his name several times. 'Alright that's enough he's going to overwork himself and rip the bag apart if he doesn't calm down' Robin thought before he grabbed Beast boy and pulled him away, but that only made him hostile and without any warning Beast Boy grabbed Robins arms and flipped him over his back. Robin hit the matted floor with a loud smack and the air in his lungs were violently pushed out.

He coughed and yelled "Beast boy calm down it's me Robin!" As soon as he heard him he dropped his stance and looked down at Robin with confusion. "Robin why are you on the floor? Are you okay? You look like you're out of breath." Robin stared at him with bewilderment "Beast boy you flipped me while I was trying to calm you down! You ripped the punching bag apart." Robin stood holding his chest and breathing heavy.

That's when Beast boy noticed the claw marks all over the bag and piles of sand pouring out of it. 'I can't believe I didn't notice the damage I was doing…It was like I was in a trance, I didn't even know that I flipped Robin…something is seriously wrong with me.'

Beast boy looked back to Robin "I didn't mean to, I promise to clean it up and replace the bag, sorry about that, I think there is something wrong with me."

"I was thinking the same thing Beast boy. Ever since you started puberty you've been a lot more aggressive and inconsiderate towards me and the other Titans."

Beast boy bowed his head "Yeah I noticed that to and I don't know why. It's like some one is influencing me to do these things and act like a real jerk, it's hard for me to control myself….." He trailed off deep in thought, concern and worry written on his face.

Robin placed his hand on Beast boy's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Beast boy looked up to see a small smile on his face "Don't worry Beast boy we'll get to the bottom of this. I'll ask Cyborg to run some tests on you to see what's causing these mood swings." Beast boy gave a weak smile and nodded.

After he was done cleaning up the gym he quickly headed towards his room for a quick shower and ran to meet Cyborg in the medical bay. As he turned the corner he ran into someone causing the two to butt heads and crash on to the floor with Beast boy falling on top of the person. "Ow." They said simultaneously, Beast boy propped himself up on his arms and looked down.

"Raven? I'm sorry I didn't…" He trailed off as his nose caught her scent 'Man she smells good' he leaned and started breathing her in. 'How come I didn't notice how good she smelt, it's so distinct, It smells like lavender and lilacs...and something else that's just Raven.' He then leaned back and stared at her.

Raven reddened lightly as she noticed how close their bodies were and what position they were in, not to mention that just a few moments ago Beast boy was smelling her. 'And now he is just staring at me. What's wrong with him?' Raven cleared her throat hoping that will get Beast boy to realize what he's doing and get off her, but it didn't work. So she did it again this time louder but still to no avail.

"Beast boy are you going to get off me your self? Or do I have to use my power's to assist you?" Her voice seemed to snap him back into reality and that's when he noticed the position they were in. He blushed deeply and jumped back immediately

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to….umm…I mean I couldn't help but…uhh….y-your looking good today Raven." As soon as he said that he blushed even deeper "Uh. I'll see ya around." And with that said he dashed around the corner and was gone.

Raven stood and looked towards the direction he sped off to, a light blush still on her face. 'Did…Did he just compliment me? There is something definitely wrong with him. Something must have been in his eye or maybe he's on drugs...' Raven quickly turned around and headed towards her room 'I have to meditate' she thought.

All the while that small blush was still on her face. Somehow she new, even though she kept telling herself he didn't mean it, she knew that what he said was genuine.

Beast boy came to a walk and looked down the hall to the entrance of the med bay. He thought back to the incident that caused him to run so fast. 'I can't believe I said that out loud, it kind of just slipped out. Man she must think I'm such a dork not to mention what I said to her earlier this morning.' He sighed loudly.

'She looks good though….very beautiful actually. The way that one strand of hair falls into her face when she's reading is so cute, and when she meditates in the common room the sun just seems to make her skin glow and her beautiful face looks so calm and serene that I can't help but stare and ….' Beast boy stopped in mid stride.

'And I can't believe I'm thinking about Raven like this! She could be in my brain right now looking at my thoughts! I can't think about her like this! She's barely even my friend and these thoughts could lead me to feel emotions and these emotions could lead me to do something very stupid!' Beast boy started pacing and throwing his hands in the air.

'She's my teammate, my friend, if that and I can't risk our fragile friendship due to these thoughts. Besides these are just thoughts that could be influenced by my teenage hormones, its nothing.'

Beast boy stopped pacing and made his way back down the hall and into the med bay 'I can worry about my thoughts over Raven later' with that he approached Cyborg and Robin feeling vexed.

"Man what took you so long? We've been waiting for almost half an hour." Cyborg complained and motioned for Beast boy to take a seat on top of the metal bed. "I was a little caught up" Beast boy snapped. As soon as those words left his mouth he covered it with his hands. "I honestly didn't mean to say it like that Cy." He looked at Cyborg sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it BB I know about your mood swings." Cyborg turned from him and towards his equipment. "I've been experiencing them for the last couple of weeks" the last part he said under his breath. "Now all I'm going to do is take some blood samples and run some tests on them and then I'm going to measure your height and weight." Beast boy nodded and the testing began.

Beast boy has grown 2 1/2 inches in the past 4 weeks and he was now 5 feet and 6 inches. He weighed in about 135lbs and most of his weight seems to be coming from his muscle mass.

He was now sitting back on the metal bed waiting for Cyborg to get the results from his blood test. "I tested BB for about every thing I could think of that could cause these mood swings" Cyborg explained then the computer started spitting out the report.

Once it was done Cyborg grabbed it and started scanning the data. Beast boy waited anxiously, he couldn't stop fidgeting. 'I hope it's not because of what I think it is…please don't let it be what I think it is.' Beast boy had this feeling that the reason for his mood swings weren't because of him hitting puberty but of something else.

Cyborg's face turned into confusion as he read the last bit of data, he quickly reread it again just to make sure. He looked back up towards Beast boy " It seems as though your mood swings are natural" Beast boy let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding "But also unnatural" As soon as Cyborg said that he sucked it all back in. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "I'm not sure… I'm going to run one last test to see if my suspicions are correct." Cyborg turned back to the monster computer and typed urgently.

The computer started scanning then a couple minutes later it started printing another report. Before the computer could finish printing the whole report Cyborg ripped it out and started reading. At first his face was expressionless then his eyes began to widen and is jaw slowly dropped. He looked up towards Beast boy who seemed to be unmoving and clutching the metal bed so tightly that you could see small dents forming.

Beast boy stared right back at him and waited for him to say something, but his patience soon grew thin "Stop staring at me and tell me what's happening!" He roared and pounded his fist into the bed making a permanent dent.

That definitely got the robot's attention and he drew his hands up in a calming matter "Beast boy I need you to calm down, if you get to upset you might trigger your transformation." This caught Beast boy by surprise 'Oh, no….please God no…' Beast boy relaxed but still held his grip onto the bed. "Okay I'm calm, now tell me what's going on." Cyborg stared at him then told Robin to take a seat and he grabbed one of his own

"Alright, well according to this report your mood swings are being caused by you going through puberty, that's the natural part of it, but it's also being caused by something else." Cyborg looked over the reports again and frowned. "Ever since you started growing and developing the Beast within you has also been growing and becoming stronger and it's looking for a way out."

"But didn't you make a serum so that the Beast would remain dormant inside of Beast boy?" Robin asked

He turned to Robin "Yes I did and he's been taking it. It's just that the Beast has somehow overcome the drug and the reports shows that the more upset that Beast boy gets the easier it is for the Beast to take control. Not only did the report show that but it also showed that if I were to make a stronger antidote the Beast would somehow adapt and overcome. It's a real animal" Cyborg ended his explanation and looked back towards Beast boy.

He looked down and stared at his hands feelings of dread and fear slowly engulfed him he clenched his hands into fists and his knuckles turned a lighter shade of green. He knew it, he knew deep down inside that the Beast was awake, he knew but chose to ignore. 'I can't believe it….I knew this would happen didn't I, and by denying it I put my friends in danger.' He closed his eyes tightly and the muscles in his body tensed.

Cyborg and Robin saw this and stood "Don't worry Beast boy we'll find a way to handle this once and for all" Robin reassured.

But he didn't acknowledge his words 'I knew I would have to do this……I knew I would have to face the Beast…..I have to stop running, I have to fight back for my friends.'

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes and unclenched his fists it was clearly written on his face how much fear and uncertainty was going through his mind. He looked up towards Robin and Cyborg "Thanks for being there for me and for all your help, But this is something I'm going to have to handle on my own." A look of determination crossed his eyes. "I'm going to have to tame the Beast and in order for me to do that…." Beast boy trailed off.

Realization hit Robin and Cyborg like a brick wall and they stood stock still. "You would have to leave…wouldn't you?" Cyborg looked at Beast boy and he nodded his head in confirmation. "I'm still going to be a Teen Titan just on temporary absence alright? I'll be back I promise." Beast boy looked towards Robin.

"If you feel like this is the only way then I can't stop you, and by keeping you here you're a danger to all of us, I understand." Robin nodded his head towards Beast boy. "I'm glad I have your approval and I have decided that I will leave as soon as I pack what I need, but I'm going to need you to drop me off Cy." The said robot nodded somberly.

"When are you going to tell the girls?" Cyborg asked. "I'm planning on telling them as soon as we were done here." Beast boy really didn't want to leave but he knew that this was for the best. So he got up and started to head towards the common room while Cyborg and Robin went to go get the girls.

Raven was in deep meditation when she heard the loud knock on her door. She sighed and lowered herself onto the bed 'This better not be another one of Beast boy's stupid pranks" she thought and went to the door. She opened it to see Cyborg "Hey Rae we're needed at the common room." He said.

Raven nodded and followed him. A tight knot formed in the pit of her stomach and a bad feeling settled itself onto her. 'What's wrong with Cyborg. He's giving of strong feelings of grief.' They soon found themselves in the common room where Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch and Beast boy was pacing in front of them relentlessly.

They made their way to the couch and sat down. Once everyone was situated Beast boy looked over them. 'These are the greatest friends I have ever had' Beast boy thought 'I'm gonna miss them' He sighed.

"Okay, umm, well I have called you guys here because I wanted to announce that, uh, earlier today I went to the med bay with Cyborg and Robin to run some tests on me because of my mood swings, and well, we found out that because I'm growing and developing that the Beast is also becoming stronger and the serum that Cyborg made to help tame the Beast is having little to no effect at all.

And if Cyborg was to make a stronger antidote the Beast would just overcome and adapt. So I'm going to leave the tower until I have control over it" Beast boy paused and scanned the faces that were before him.

He smelt their sorrow and helplessness. He knew that this was breaking their hearts, they are family to each other, and each other is all they have. Before he could break down he continued on. "I will be leaving as soon as I pack what I need, and I don't know how long I will be gone, but I promise I'll be back" He gave a soft smile.

There was a somber silence that followed after Beast boy's speech, but then Starfire stood and approached him "I am sorry friend Beast Boy that this is the only way. I wish there was more we could do." Starfire gave Beast boy a strong hug. "Don't worry Star you guys have done a lot for me already" He replied.

Cyborg approached and gave the green teen a hug. No words were exchanged and they were not needed. They both knew what the other was feeling. 'I'm going to miss this big pile of scrap metal.' Beast boy couldn't help these feelings that were emitting off of him, and it was hard for Raven to block them out.

Robin stood next, he was never really good with goodbyes and he didn't really know how to handle this. So he stuck out his hand and Beast boy shook it they both smiled at each other.

"Don't take to long coming back, we need you Beast boy."

"I'll do my best." The two let go and Raven stood. Beast boy locked eyes with her and she did the same. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and led her out of the room while Cyborg left to get the T-ship ready.

"Raven, I'm sorry about earlier today, and what I said to you in the kitchen I kn-" He was cut off as Raven covered his mouth with her powers. "Beast boy you don't need to apologize. I understand, and I just want you to know that you've always been a friend to me and you always will be. I know you think I hate you, but the truth is I don't" Beast boy was shocked to say the least but a happy grin crossed his face.

He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug "Thank you Raven and I just want to say that I don't hate you either. I'm going to miss you" he whispered the last part. Raven stood stiffly his emotions were a mess, but what worried her the most was that she couldn't tell which emotions were hers. He let her go and smiled; she couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

'She smiled at me! She really did!' Beast boy felt good despite the reason for all of this. "Just take care of yourself" she then turned from him and walked gracefully back up the steps and out the door. 'She's so incredible, a real enigma, but also invincible.' he thought. Beast boy headed towards his room to pack his clothes and anything else he thought he would need.

He really was going to miss this tower and his room but most of all his friends 'Especially Raven' He thought, not even taking in full account of what that could mean. As soon as he was packed he swung his little bag over his shoulder and went to go meet Cyborg on the roof. "Okay BB where to?" Cyborg asked as he climbed into the captain's cockpit.

"There's a small island near Hawaii that's uninhabited." He replied while getting in as well. "How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"When we where passing over Hawaii for our vacation couple years ago I saw the island and I could tell no one lived there, you can call it animal instinct." He smirked.

As the T-ship was getting ready to take off the rest of the team came up to wave them goodbye, he smiled and waved back 'This is all for you guys' The T-ship lifted up and off they went.

They soon arrived onto the island where there was small volcano and a dense forest surrounding it, while it stretched towards the beach. As the T-ship landed Beast boy jumped out "I'll beep you on your communicator when its time. Until then don't try to contact me okay?" He gave Cyborg thumbs up and the robot returned it "Don't die ya hear?" Beast boy nodded and with that said the T-ship lifted off the ground and sped off.

Beast boy turned around and faced the island. 'This is my new home' he thought 'I don't think there's any tofu out here' He smiled at his own joke and walked into the forest leaving his bags under a tree near the beach.

The deeper he went the more primal he began to feel. "I'm not going to live in fear of you any more Beast" Beast boy growled "You will not control me" Beast boy's eyes began to dilate, he brought out the anger and deep unforgiving rage that the Beast caused him to feel. "I am my own master and this is my body, you will not hurt anyone anymore unless I say so!" He roared. The memories of Adonis and the Beast hit him in full force and he could feel himself slowly transform.

"_Let me out! You can not tame me! You are too weak! Once I have control over your body I will return to your friends and show them what a beast can really do!!"_ The Beast snarled inside of his mind. Beast boy threw himself at a tree and cut deep into the bark. He closed his eyes shut and grabbed his head; he placed his forehead onto the dirt and let out a terrible roar.

"I am not going to allow you to harm my friends! I am not a Beast!" He dashed deeper into the forest screaming a cry of determination and desperation. He ran to try to separate himself from the pain, he ran to show that he was not giving up, he ran to tame the part of him that was untamable, He ran to conquer his darkest fears, and he ran so he could live.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Vulnerable **

_Ch. 2: Old Habits Die Hard._

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

He stepped out of the water and walked his way upon the rocky shore. The sun set an hour before and you could see the stars shine their light over him as if they were saying welcome. He stood looking at the tower before him, a small grin graced his face and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. Despite how cold he felt he knew that warmth spreading through his heart was something he missed.

His ragged suit was soaking wet and the top half of it had been ripped off exposing his chest, which was dressed with scars, cuts and bruises, along with other holes and rips adorning his clothing. His hair was matted to his head covering the top of his brow, but still that grin didn't falter, he stepped forward and made his way towards the door.

'It's been seven years since he left' Cyborg sighed and continued to play his new video game, Mega Monkeys: Samurai Warrior, all by himself in the common room. Cyborg had to admit that video games weren't all that much fun without his gaming buddy here, but he still played out of habit. Ever since he left, the tower seemed to lose all of its excitement and also there was the slight increase in crime, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, even though without him here it was a lot harder than expected.

Cyborg dropped the controller onto the floor and leaned back onto the couch 'I can't wait till he gets back' he grinned 'He won't believe the new entertainment system I built or the new and improved gym and the obstacle courses, I'm sure he'll have fun with that.' He thought.

The sliding door opened and Robin and Starfire walked in holding hands. Cyborg turned his head towards them and his grin widened. About three years after Beast boy left Robin and Starfire had gotten together, and well they have been inseparable since.

"Well hello! How are the two love birds doing this evening? Finished with your make out session I see." Robin glared at Cyborg but it wasn't really all that intimidating when his face looked as red as a tomato. Before Robin could retaliate Starfire answered his question oblivious to the teasing manner in the robot's voice "We are most joyous friend Cyborg, but it is time for dinner and Silkie has eaten nearly everything in the fridgerator."

As soon as those words left her lips Cyborg stopped grinning and stared blankly at the pair. "Don't worry, I ordered take out and I'm sure the pizza will be here any second. And tomorrow morning I'll call the store to deliver us some groceries" Robin raised his hands in a calming gesture and his reply seemed to have reassured the robot.

In seven years a lot of things have changed, but old habits die hard. The Titans have grown up and were no longer called the Teen Titans they were just simply The Titans. Over the years they have become closer together as a family than ever before, but they knew that the family would never be complete until their green comrade came home.

They all missed him dearly and even Raven was seen with a solemn expression on her face from time to time, but they held onto the promise that he made before he left.

Robin and Starfire made their way over to the couch while Cyborg grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. The sliding door to the common room opened once again and Raven walked in. She made her way over to the couch, "Hey Raven. Care to join us?" Cyborg asked not taking his eyes away from the monster sized television in front of him.

"Actually I was thinking about having dinner."

"Silkie ate everything and so Robin ordered pizza." Cyborg replied plainly.

"Please join us Raven we have not spent any time together today" Starfire coaxed.

Raven paused, weighing down her choices. Her initial reaction was to go back to her room and finish the newest book she bought the other day, but then again if she didn't spend time with them now they would try to get her to do something else with them later, which would most likely be much more excruciating than sitting in the common room with them.

"Move over."

Raven moved around the couch and sat in between Starfire and Cyborg, she pulled a book out from underneath her cloak and began to read without another word. Despite the occasional sarcastic remark and the ice cold exterior that she shows, Raven has been able to show about 60 percent more emotion than she did years ago, which allowed her to express nearly all of them, but if she were to be overwhelmed then….who knows what could happen. Raven simply assumed that disaster would come if that was the case.

Since Beast boy left she has been meditating non-stop to harness control over her powers, and she almost hate's to admit it but it was a lot easier to do that when he wasn't around.

But then again she was inspired by Beast boy's determination to have control over the dark side of him. And so it led her to those long hours in deep meditation and slowly she began to show the other titans her emotions without causing something to explode.

When she first gave them a full blown smile and a laugh they just about had a heart attack. They were so happy for her that she couldn't help but be moved, but like I said before old habits die hard.

"I love these precious moments we spend together as a family" her voice was laced with sarcasm as Cyborg and Robin began arguing over the remote rather loudly while Starfire was trying to calm them down. All the while she didn't take her eyes away from her book. Yup old habits die hard…

He stood outside the door his hand raised ready to open it, but still he hesitated. He pulled his hand back and let it fall to his side. He stared at the metal door with a blank look on his face, but inside he was feeling a tidal wave of emotions. 'Will they remember? Do they even need me? Does s- '

He heard the opening of the underground tunnel that leads from the tower to the city and saw a pizza delivery car appear. He stared at the car and a smile grew on his face, all the previous thoughts and emotions that were troubling him faded, and he walked towards the car.

Raven looked up from her book and turned her head towards the elevator. 'Is there someone at the door?' She asked herself, DING DONG, 'It must be the pizza Robin ordered' she turned her head towards the rest of the titans. They were still arguing and it seems that a fight was about to break out. "There's some one at the door" Raven announced.

No one made any indication that they heard her, 'DING DONG'.

"Raven could you get that!" Cyborg yelled as he pushed Robin onto the floor and away from the remote.

"Fine" She sighed and walked towards the door. 'DING DONG' the door screamed "I'm coming! Can't you at least be patient?" 'DING DONG' A vein throbbed at the side of her forehead, clearly showing how annoyed she was. "No of course not that would be listening to me, wouldn't it?" She walked up to the elevator door and pushed the button….

As soon as the door opened he let out a toothy grin that used to look cute when he was younger, but now it looked as though it was chiseled by a Greek god, needless to say it was a smile girls would melt at and Raven was totally unprepared.

She couldn't speak, but there were so many words to say, and she was sure her heart stopped beating for 3 second. She observed the person standing before her. He was maybe a good 3 or 4 inches taller than her with his muscular chest showing off in all its glory almost making her blush and turn away, but of course she didn't.

She couldn't believe all the scars that were on him and the bruises that adorned his skin, she looked up towards his face and almost didn't recognize him, his face had sharpened and matured, and she could see that he had a strong jaw line. If it wasn't for his skin color then she probably wouldn't have recognized him. 'He…he's Beast boy?'

He was about to speak when he noticed her appearance. She no longer wore the black leotard and blue cape but, instead this one was white along with her cape. Her hair was still kept short, and her body, oh gosh her body was beautiful to say the least. She had filled out quite nicely indeed. He's defiantly gonna need to take a cold shower tonight.

His eyes lingered until he forced himself to look at her face. She was something so undeniable gorgeous that he wondered why he had not noticed her beauty before. He took all of this in a matter of seconds and the only coherent thought that crossed his mind was 'Whoa.'

"H-hey Rae it's been awhile." He stuttered, his voice deep and masculine. She didn't respond. "I, uh, brought pizza." He held the pizza boxes up "Sorry I took so long." He chuckled deep and a light blush crossed Raven's face.

'His voice has changed also…' Raven thought.

"I smell yeast! Raven did you grab th-" Cyborg stopped in mid sentence when he reached the door. His human eye was as wide as a saucer and his mouth hung open with shock "No way…" He whispered. His eye soon became bright and an enormous grin crossed his face.

"Beast boy! Your back! You're here! You're alive!" Cyborg grabbed him into a huge bear hug and dragged him into the common room leaving Raven at the door. She watched them leave not taking her eyes off of Beast boy; but she eventually overcame her stupor and followed 'I can't believe I froze up like that! What was I doing looking at him like that? O god I hope he didn't notice.' She scowled at herself and walked on.

As she went through the kitchen and into the common room she could here the excited yells of joy escaping from her comrades. A smile graced her face as she approached them.

"Wow Beast boy you sure have grown! I can't believe your really here! We missed ya man." Cyborg moved around eagerly and patted Beast boy on the back, surprisingly he didn't fall over like he did when he was younger.

"Friend Beast boy is back and this calls for the traditional Tamaranian pudding of welcome! I will also bring you a towel friend, for you are getting the floor wet."

Starfire was off to make her famously disgusting pudding when Beast boy made an attempt to stop her "Star don't make the pudding! I brought pizza remember?" His eye's giving away how desperate he was, but Starfire took no notice. "Oh yes! Then we shall have pizza instead." She clasped her hands together under her chin and smiled brightly before venturing off to get his towel.

Robin grabbed Beast boy's shoulder in the same manner the day he had left. He gave him a proud smile "It's good to have you back" Beast boy nodded and smiled at him " You have know idea how good it feels to be back". Robin laughed and Beast boy joined in.

Raven watched them, their feelings of happiness mixing in with her own. 'It's like nothing happened, they picked up right where they left off seven years ago'. Her smile widened at seeing him laugh, things will be different now that he's back, it will probably be a bit louder than usual, but that's not a bad thing per say, she was actually looking forward to it.

His ears perked up and he looked towards her, his eyes comforting and happy while he made his way towards her. Raven couldn't look away and for the first time she realized that she had missed him a lot more than she thought. His voice, his presence the way he infected people with his optimism and happiness, he astounded her, and she to him.

His smile widened into his famous grin and he laughed out loud again. He couldn't believe that she was smiling at him, 'That's the second smile she gave me in all the years that I've known her, and I'm blown away' and he truly was.

"Hey Rae." His eyes never leaving hers.

"It's Raven. I'm sure even you can handle that, right?" her smile never failing.

He laughed out loud and hugged her picking her up off the ground "Aww! I missed you too Rae!"

"Beast boy you're getting me wet! Put me down!" Even though she was yelling at him she still smiled making her demand look not all that serious, she soon caved in as well and joined in with his laughter.

Beast boy was caught off guard when he heard Raven laughing and almost dropped her, none the less he didn't stop. He just couldn't help himself, no matter how much older he grew or how mature he looked, he was still Beast boy. He continued on with his playful banter for a couple of minutes before putting Raven down.

He half expected her to throw him across the room for invading her personal space, but instead she threw him straight into a wall. This by the way wasn't at all playful.

"Geez, Raven that hurt a lot." Beast boy whined as he lay on the couch with a bag pack of ice on his head and a towel wrapped around him.

Raven shrugged and sipped at her tea "Old habits die hard I guess"

"Yeah, I guess they do." He smiled and glanced at her. She was sitting at the end of the couch with her eyes closed as she drank her tea. For some unknown reason his heart swelled, making his chest feel like it was full, full of what he didn't know. His heart was pounding when she turned her head suddenly and looked at him. Beast boy jumped slightly but didn't lose his stare.

They stayed that way for what seemed like minutes when in reality it only lasted about 3 seconds. They simultaneously looked away, holding a slight blush on their cheeks. 'His eyes…their different, the look he gave me was one he's never given me before, and I thought I had seen them all, from happiness to loneliness to rage to pain, and so on. But this was different… I keep on forgetting he's different.'

_AN: Okay I know not much happened in this chapter, but I kind of wanted it to be a good old happy fluffy type of chapter, So I focused on doing that. I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be coming up as soon as I am half way done with the 4__th__ chap._

_PR_


	3. A New Look

Vulnerable

_AN: I do not own Teen Titians, only the story plot and my characters, Pan and Doc. I am soooo sorry for this chapter being so late! I have had major writers block for ch.4 and I couldn't update. But then as of a few days ago I all of a sudden got my mojo back! I've been writing everyday! I'm so excited, Ch. 4 is almost done!_

**Vulnerable **

_Chapter 3: A New Look_

"Alright Titians it's time for a meeting" Robin declared.

Everyone met in the common room with pizza at hand while Robin waited for them to settle. "I know it's only been a couple hours since you've been back Beast boy, but I think it's time that you let us know what happened on that island."

Beast boy nodded and stood. He had switched his beat up and battered suit with one of Robin's pair of jeans and shirts. His hair was very long touching his eyelashes, which annoyed him to no end. 'note to self: get hair cut' Beast boy rubbed his chin in thought and in the process felt the formation of a goatee growing 'another note to self: 'borrow' some of Robin's razors and shaving cream.' He took a deep breath and began.

"Alright, I'm not going to lie, it was horrible. I hated that island, and while I was there I started hating my self as well."

'.…That was not expected.' Raven thought, and as she looked around she could tell that the others weren't expecting that either.

"The first three years were very painful, physically and mentally. The Beast would force it's way out and take over my body, and the transformation process of it was so unberable I actually prayed that I would die" Beast boy averted his gaze from the others "At first I thought I would never come back, I thought I would die alone on that island, but whenever I thought of the people who meant something to me, my spirit and determination grew."

Beast boy's stare seemed to find Ravens. "So for the next two years after that, whenever the Beast would try and push it's way through I fought back instead of being swallowed by the pain" He smiled "Sometimes I would even allow the transformation to happen so I could try to keep conscience when the Beast took control, and most of the time the Beast didn't even realize I was awake."

His face became thoughtful as he began to remember his experience "Then the next couple years after that I focused on pushing the Beast back and taking control over my beast form. Every day for the next two years I felt my self growing stronger and gaining more control." He smiled as he thought of his milestone achievements.

"I trained so hard I would have made Robin pass out." Robin smirked at the comment.

"Well one day I woke up and I could feel the Beast's presence like I never had before. He tried one last time to fully take over me, and it was the hardest battle I had ever fought. I won of course." Beast boy smirked while putting his hands behind his head.

"But I passed out for about 3 days, and when I woke up I knew that I had gained control, full control. It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. It was like I was invincible" His grin widened. "So I transformed into the fastest fish I knew and swam here. It took me all day to get here and I was almost eaten twice." He started laughing and the others joined him, all except for one of course.

'He went through a lot of pain, even though he acts like it's nothing, I can still feel its presence.' The raw and powerful pain lingered in her mind. Raven glanced at him and the others. They were smiling and enjoying their reunion. 'Well it looks like he's moving past it; maybe I should move past mine too…'

She thought back to all the times that her father tried to destroy her and her friends and she even brought up the buried memories of Malachior(sp?), and the immense suffering he brought to her.

Even now his betrayal still burned her heart and stabbed at her core. 'I don't think I will ever get over my pain' her face saddened and before anyone could notice she hid it behind that emotionless face she had perfected years ago.

"So BB why didn't you just call me on your communicator? You know I would have been there in a heart beat." Cyborg asked.

Beast boy laughed "Well, I kind of destroyed the communicator on accident, I didn't even realize it until I found it under a rock near the beach, when the Beast would take over I didn't know what I was doing."

Cyborg smiled "Don't worry I'll get you a new one tomorrow, and by the way you might want to go to the tailor shop and get you a new uniform, I don't think your old uniform will fit you anymore."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that." Beast boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll go with you then, I have to stop by the auto shop to pick up some parts for the T-car. I've upgraded the engine, transmission and I've changed the look of the body. Come on I'll show you."

"Really, can I take it for a test drive?" He asked as he followed Cyborg out of the common room.

"Ha! Man, I think you caught your self a sense of humor on that island."

"I wasn't joking." Beast boy mumbled and the sliding doors closed behind them.

"Just like old times." Robin mused.

"Yes. It's good to have things back the way they were" Starfire smiled at him and took his hand, giving him a pretty suggestive look. Robin grinned in return and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Oh look, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. Good night." Raven hurriedly made her way to the sliding doors, before the two love birds did something that she definitely does not want to be a witness of.

'Three years ago, those two wouldn't have dared to show any affection in public, and just look at them now, looking at each other like they haven't seen the other in seven years.' Raven thought.

But before she could move on with her life, she remembered the incident that happened earlier that night when she saw a certain green man with a very nice upper body.

Raven blushed slightly. 'That doesn't apply to me. It has been seven years since I've seen him.'

A flashback of earlier that night replayed in her mind. The way he smiled when he saw her, while she gazed at him shamelessly, and don't forget the way she froze up like a popsicle stick. Yup, all of that horrified her.

'Even if it has been seven years I have never looked at him like that before.' Raven closed her eyes shut trying to forget that embarrassing moment 'It won't happen again.' She assured.

She shook her head and headed into her bedroom. It was nearly midnight and she new that Robin had a rigorous training program he wanted to torture them with the next morning.

**The next Morning…**

"Canceled?"

"Yeah, Beast boy just got back so Robin canceled our training today." Cyborg replied.

"That means he's going to work us twice as hard tomorrow."

"Yep. So let's enjoy today before we start killing each other tomorrow." Cyborg was the only one laughing at his (lame) joke.

"Don't worry I plan too. Where is Beast boy by the way?" Raven couldn't help but ask. It was already past 10 o'clock and he was still no where to be found.

"I think he is still asleep, could you wake him for me? I have to leave by 10:30 to pick up the parts for the T-car."

"Fine, one more question: where is Robin and Starfire?"

"They probably went on a date or something, Robin seemed to be in a hurry when he told me there wasn't going to be any training today." Cyborg turned back to the T-car and checked his watch. "And tell BB to hurry up."

Without another word Raven teleported herself to Beast boy's room. Upon her arrival the first thing to come into her sight was Beast boy's empty bed. She paused and looked around, but it was obvious that he wasn't here. 'Where did he go?' she asked herself.

A noise came from the adjoining bathroom to her left and when she turned her head to look the door opened and steam escaped the small bathroom and poured into the bedroom, instantly raising the temperature.

Out came Beast boy from the bathroom door, wet and moist, with droplets of water running down his bare chest and into the towel that was dangerously low around his waist. 'Oh my…' Raven felt a heavy weight hit her dead in the chest; her breath was caught in her throat.

She really wasn't expecting to see him like this again (but with lesser clothing), though to say she was not unknowingly enjoying this scene would be a terrible lie.

Beast boy stood still looking Raven in the face trying to figure out why in the world she was standing in the middle of his room, and why she was looking at him like that. He was about to comment on her stare when she suddenly turned around, with her back facing him and cleared her throat.

"Cyborg wanted me to tell you to be ready to leave by 10:30." She closed her eyes and tried to erase the image of Beast boy in a towel from her mind, but lets face it she really wasn't getting anywhere.

"Oh, uh, okay…thanks" Beast boy could feel the awkwardness suddenly, and realized what he was wearing or lack there of. But before he could try and ease the uncomfortable situation Raven melted through the floor and out of his room.

He sighed "I don't blame her. I would have done the same thing. Man that was embarrassing. I'll have to apologize later or something."

He glanced at the clock it was already 10:27am. "Crap!" Beast boy hurried to his bed and grabbed the clothes Robin left for him. He quickly dried himself off and yanked the garments on while running out the door.

He came to a skidding halt once he reached the garage, panting like a dog. "Alright, I'm here. I'm not late!" Beast boy shouted, smiling triumphantly at Cyborg who was already waiting in the car.

"Good job. I'll give you a cookie later, get in the car."

Beast boy complied and off they went.

Raven heard the underground tunnel open and watched as the T-car made its way to the city. 'The image of him is still in my mind.' She thought as she growled at herself and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did so 'I told myself that would never happen again!' She then looked into her vanity mirror and glared menacingly at what she saw "That stupid blush is still on my face!!"

**With Beast Boy and Cyborg…**

The first place they stopped at was the auto shop. Cyborg checked out the parts that he ordered making sure they were not faulty before he worked on them himself. What? Did you think Cyborg was going to just stick some store bought parts into one of his most treasured creations? Best think again.

"Dude I don't understand you. You buy some of the most expensive parts that are, by the way extremely good performance wise, and yet your still going to take them apart and work on them before you put them in the T-car?" Beast boy gave a skeptical look at his best friend.

"When you have half a robotic brain in your head and a car that you built with your own hands, then maybe you'll understand." Cyborg replied coolly "but until you do gain that kind of wisdom or anything close to it, you'll always be the dense one."

Beast boy threw a paper napkin that he found in the glove compartment at Cybog's head. "Shut up. I'm not dense!"

Cyborg grinned and laughed at his somewhat childish antics. "Don't worry B you got time. And pick up that napkin you threw at me. No way are you getting this car dirty. Nuh uh, not today pal!"

They pulled up into Jump City mall and headed to the barber shop. "I don't understand how some guys can stand to have long hair." Beast boy tried to blow his hair away from his eyes. "It's really annoying!"

"Don't worry we'll fix you right up." Said the barber.

Unbeknownst to Beast boy Cyborg took the barber by the arm and led him away from Beast boy's station. Cyborg kept his head low and his voice at a whisper while he said

"Alright Doc, if you could make BB look good enough to where Raven from the Titians will stare at him for a full 7 seconds, and compliment him, then I'll give you an extra 20 bucks" Doc grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright man, make me proud." The bet was on.

As soon as Beast boy was done in the Shampoo area and his hair was dry enough Doc ushered him to his station and grabbed a pair of scissors in his left and some clippers in his right. "Okay Beast boy hold still. I'm going to make you into my Mona Lisa."

"W-what?" Beast boy stuttered not daring to even arch his eyebrow when he heard Doc turn on the clippers.

**One Hour Later**

"Alright I'm done; you can open your eyes now." Doc spun Beast boy so he was facing the mirror. As soon as Beast boy felt himself stop spinning he slowly opened his eyes.

"What? Is that? No way!" Beast boy stood up and took a closer look into the mirror inspecting his looks making sure it was him he was looking at "Doc who is that good looking guy in the mirror? I have never seen him before!" Beast boy laughed and turned around.

Everyone in the barber shop turned their heads to see how his hair cut came out. Once they got a good look they smiled and nodded at Beast boy, complimenting him and Doc on the cut.

"Wow! Doc I knew you could cut hair but I didn't know you could work miracles!" Exclaimed Cyborg as he approached the two. "BB you look so much older, I can't believe it! You actually look your age."

Beast boy smiled and looked into the mirror. It was no joke, he really did. His hair was cut short and spiked up with two strands of hair hovering over either side of his forehead. He looked sharp no doubt.

'I wonder what Raven will say about it.' Beast boy caught himself off guard with that thought. 'W-what does it matter anyway? I-I don't really care about what Raven thinks.' He stumbled over that thought.

He knew he was lying to himself. He cared about what Raven thought, more than he even realized.

"Alright BB it's time to get you a new hero's suit to complete your new look." Cyborg ushered Beast boy out of the barber shop heading straight for the special tailor's store across the mall.

"Hey Pan are you here!" Cyborg yelled upon their arrival. As Beast boy walked up to the counter he took notice of his surrounding's. The shop was filled with fabric of all kinds and in a variety of colors. On the right side of the store were costumes of some of the most famous super hero's of all time. Ranging from Superman to Batman and the Green Lantern

'So this is where all the greatest superhero's got their costumes. Who would have thought?'

Beast boy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice screaming from somewhere in the back of the store. "There are too many people in this world who don't know how to ring a stupid bell!" the voice shouted.

The curtains behind the counter opened to reveal a charming middle aged woman with shiny black hair that reached to the middle of her back, and blue and black glasses that matched her dark blue eyes, her fair skin also helped to promote them. She was shorter than the average woman, and from the look on her face you could tell her patience was too.

'She's pretty' Beast boy thought, appreciating her looks. She looked around the shop venom evident in her eyes, but when they landed on Cyborg her face did a 180 degree turn (not literally, of course).

"Cyborg! How are you honey? I haven't seen you in months! How come you haven't been visiting hm?" She approached the said robot a smile printed on her face, but her eyes were stern.

"Ha, ha. I've been so busy saving the city and all. I'm sorry Pan." Cyborg looked nervous under the woman's stare.

"Fine. That's a pliable excuse." She glanced around the room and immediately noticed the green man standing near her most prized hero suites.

"And who might you be young man?" She walked up to Beast boy with all the confidence in the world, swinging her hips at him suggestively. If Beast boy wasn't mistaken he was sure she was looking him as if he was her new bright and shiny chew toy.

"uh, ah," Beast boy coughed under her intense gaze "I-I'm a friend of Cyborg's" Yep she was trying to get a rouse out of him. "It's nice to meet you" Beast boy instantly stuck out his hand as she got closer, keeping her at a distance.

"Oh, no. the pleasure's all mine" Her smile was seductive and it caused him to feel a slight stir as she gently shook his hand.

"Pan, come on, lay off. He's a client." Cyborg took the situation in with little interest and moved on to look around the shop for some fabric. Pan turned around to face Cyborg; her smile instantly lost its charm.

"Aw, that's disappointing." She glanced over her shoulder at Beast boy, who in return looked at her nervously. "You're a good looking guy too. If I didn't have a policy to keep, than me and you could've had some fun." She winked at him.

Beast boy just laughed uneasily in response.

"I didn't know you digged green dude's Pan." Cyborg said while snickering at Beast boy's unease.

"Honey, I dig anything that is a male homo-sapien and is of course good looking by the way . The color of his skin don't matter." Pan replied and made her way towards the front desk, "But anyway, let's get down to business."

Cyborg dropped the spandex fabric he had in his hands and looked towards her "We're here because Beast boy needs a new suite!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Beast boy?" Pan questioned. "I thought he was dead or something. So where is he? Why didn't you bring the little guy?" Cyborg's mouth hit the floor as he stared back at Pan in pure astonishment.

The said person just laughed when he saw that Pan's questions are genuine and cleared his throat catching her attention. "Hence the green guy standing in your store." He said while pointing to himself and his pointy ears.

Pan's face went from curious to skeptical at his statement. "You can't be him. Your too tall, Beast boy is a lot shorter than you, and not as handsome." She replied.

"Pan! He's green! Who else do you know has green skin?!" Cyborg yelled, flailing his arms in the air.

"People can paint their skin green, ya know. Like when you go to a tanning salon. People really do that. You don't know how many crazy kids I've seen on the streets who have painted their skin green! They really are die hard Beast boy fans, even though there hasn't been a single sign that he's even alive!" Pan replied, not the least bit convinced. She turned her back to the two bewildered boy's, and started shuffling about behind the desk.

"So if you'll excuse me."

"Pan." Cyborg called

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Pan." He said a little louder.

"And I am a very busy and important woman."

"Pan!" Cyborg, practically growling her name went behind the front desk, and grabbed her by the shoulders jerking her so that she was facing the front of the store. "Look!"

Sitting on top of the desk was an adorable green little kitty with huge green eyes. "Meow" it said sweetly, while licking its paw. "Oh my goodness!" Pan shouted and brought her hands to her face "It's so adorable! Where did he come from!?"

Her question was soon answered as the little kitten transformed into a young man who lazily sat upon her desk. A gasp escaped the woman as she took a step back "Do you believe me now?" Beast boy smiled handsomely at her surprise, taking in the credit for it.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the donkey! You are him!" She exclaimed, amazement evident in her statement.

"Yea, so do you think you could help me out? My old suite is too small and plus I think it's a little out of fashion." He grinned, yet another handsome grin, which involuntarily caused Pan to blush. "S-s-sure." She squeaked. This time he had her against the ropes.

**A Few Hours Later… **

Cyborg sat reading a magazine in the waiting area. He was feeling extremely anxious. For the past couple of hours Pan and Beast boy have been in the dressing area getting his measurements and planning on the design for his outfit, while he waited here, in this God forsaken waiting room.

It had horrible color of periwinkle pink that burned his eyes, and there were bright neon purple chairs everywhere, which only made him loathe the room even more.

'Pan has a horrible sense of interior design, even though she makes amazing hero suites. I guess everyone has to have a downfall.' Cyborg grimaced as he tried to focus on the article he was reading; the bright colors of the room were very distracting, let alone infuriating. He really had to restrain himself from making his own improvements to the room, which in his opinion needed a few walls knocked down.

"Okay Cyborg come on back, we are finished!" Shouted Pan.

"Finally, thank you." He whispered under his breath as he made his way down the narrow hall which led into a very spacious dressing room. There were different kinds of fabric everywhere and with a variety of colors.

As he looked around Cyborg saw that there were closest full of different kinds of material, from cape's, to mask's and even hundreds of different colored belts. It all seemed a little ridiculous to Cyborg, but let's not let Pan know that.

The room was colored white, with dark blue for the trimming. Standing of to the right of the room was a desk where Pan sat working as hard as ever. In the center of the room held a walkway that was colored dark blue as well, it led to a three sided mirror. And in the middle of the mirror was Beast boy, standing in his spanking new suite.

Beast boy caught Cyborg standing in the doorway through the mirror and turned around to meet him. "So what do you think man? I think it suite's my new look. Pan knew exactly what I wanted even before I knew what I wanted. Isn't that amazing?"

Beast boy grinned and Cybog's mouth lay open once again. "Pan you really have outdone yourself." Cyborg whispered.

"Yes, I know darling." Pan replied nonchantly and continued on with her work, trying to figure out the cost of the material she would have to replace.

"Wow BB. This is the best costume you ever had. It just looks great!" Cyborg approached the said changeling and gave him a big old slap in the back. "Thank Cy." Beast boy took another look at himself in the mirror to examine the suite's fine details.

The base color of the suite was black, but there were three purple rip designs coming down from the sides of his body, tracing his ribs. On his hands he wore white fingerless gloves that had dark green paw prints on the back of them while the palm of the glove was black with a purple claw inside of it.

He also wore a dark green belt that had yet another paw print as the belt buckle, but this one was purple. Unlike his old uniform he wasn't wearing any long sleeve's, his sleeve's were cut short and at the ends was a purple trim, with yet another green rip design in the middle of the trim.

In the middle of his back was a huge green bear claw that looked as if it was ripping the back of the suite, but of course the rips were purple. He also wore white combat boots with black soles. Needless to say, Beast boy was looking good.

Once done with his examination he turned to Pan who motioned for the boy's to come to her desk. "Okay boy's since this is the final product and the only one of its kind. I will have to make more of them and you will get a shipment of them on your doorstep, all clean and pressed tomorrow." She smiled and handed Beast Boy a bag that held the clothes he came in wearing.

"Thanks again Pan. I don't know how to thank you." Beast boy praised, while all three of them made their way back to the front of the store.

"Let's start with paying the bill, and we'll work are way up from there." Pan smiled while Cyborg handed her the Titians credit card.

"Yea, I'm sure." Replied Cyborg.

Pan turned to Beast boy and gave him a kind smile "It's good seeing you again Beast boy. I'll be sure to spread the news that your back and you're looking better than ever."

"Thanks Pan." He smiled in return. Then in a flash Pan pulled out a hidden digital camera and took a picture of Beast boy, standing stylish in his new suite. Her eyes glittered with mischief as she reviewed the picture. "I can't wait to put this on myspace! Wait until the corporation here's this! " She cried and took the memory chip out of the camera and placed it in her pocket. "Well it was nice chatting with you, but I have a picture to upload." And then she was gone.

As the two Titians walked out of the store Beast boy couldn't help but feel like things were going to be different than before. "Hey B let's stop by some of these stores so we can get you some casual clothing, I know you don't want to be wearing Robin's clothes all the time." Cyborg grimaced "He has a horrible sense of taste, but as long as you stick with me then you'll be alright."

A group of high school girls walked by, staring at Beast boy. He just smiled and nodded, which caused them to react like squealing pigeons. "Oh my gosh, isn't that Beast boy from the Titians?" asked one with short blond hair, as they ran off into the food court.

"He looks totally different! And handsome to boot" Said another.

"I guess word spread's fast." Beast boy commented as they entered the nearest store.

"I wouldn't be surprised, everyone missed you B." Beast boy smiled at his comment and punched Cyborg in the arm. "Aw, come on tin head. Don't go all teary eyed on me. We're in public."

Cyborg laughed and threw some jeans in his face, "Shut up grass head, and go try those on."

Yep things were looking up for the Titians and Jump city. But the future almost always never looks as good as the present.

_AN: he he, I kind of don't like how this chapter turned out, but let me know what you guys think. And I'm sorry for the late updates. I haven't forgotten about you guys, love to all and a special shout out to all my reviewer's_

_PR_


	4. A New Kind of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians

_AN: Laseria, I have no idea who Eva is. Is it a character from a movie? Well anyway I probably should have told you guys this in the first chapter, but this story was inspired off of a song by Secondhand Serenade called Vulnerable. It is a very good, amazing, honest, and wonderful song. If you ever get the chance, please listen to it. Well, without further a due, here is Ch.4! _

**Vulnerable **

_Chapter 4: A New Kind of Friendship_

It was around 5 o'clock when Beast boy and Cyborg arrived home. Beast boy was beat and extremely exhausted. "Dude, I didn't know shopping can wear you out like this. I mean this is ridiculous!" He shouted, while barely dragging himself into the elevator with bags of clothing on each hand. "Man these bags are heavy! What did we buy Bricks?!"

"Stop complaining and just help me get your clothes upstairs to your room!" Cyborg said, deeply annoyed.

"Your part machine! You don't know half the physical pain I feel!"

"Yeah, and you know why?"

"No, why?"

"So I can rag on your butt all the way to your room!" Cyborg then used his right foot to push Beast boy in the butt, emphasizing that he needed to move faster.

"Hey, watch it metal head!"

Beast boy and Cyborg feuded on their way up the elevator, Robin and Starfire could hear the commotion all the way from the common room.

"Robin, something seems to be screaming from the kitchen." Starfire made her way over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Don't worry Star, I think it's just Beast boy and Cyborg. Raven said they left to do some shopping, remember? I think their just getting back." The boy wonder replied coolly, not taking his eyes away from the magazine he was reading.

As Beast boy and Cyborg emerged out of the elevator and into the kitchen their voices grew louder, causing Robin to lose focus on his article.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Beast boy whined, while walking awkwardly towards the common room. "You could've just asked me to move faster. Cyborg!" He stressed the said robots name, indicating how angry he was with him.

"Well that would have been too easy, Beast boy!" The two dropped the bags that they were carrying in their hands and faced each other, ready to go.

"That's enough! I'm trying to read here!" Robin yelled, finally taking his eyes away from his magazine and examining the situation. Then he noticed Beast boy's difference in appearance.

"Hey Beast boy, did you get a new suite?"

At that question the said man dropped his tense posture and walked towards Robin with a small grin on his face. "Yeah! Pan made it for me! I think it's really cool, oh! And by the way you might want these back" He tossed the clothes he was wearing earlier that day to Robin.

"Thanks." He replied "Nice hair cut too. Your new look is great." Beast boy smiled at the compliment.

"Friend Beast boy I can not believe your appearance!" Exclaimed Starfire "You look so different, and your new attire looks very...what's the word slang word?...…hot!"

Beast boy laughed at her use of slang and thanked her for the compliment.

"I told you, you would surprise everyone B." said Cyborg.

Beast boy smiled as he picked up his bags "Thanks guys."

" I'll be back down later, I need to put my stuff away. Come on Cy you know I need your help."

The duo exited the common room and made their way up to Beast boy's room. Beast boy opened the door and they dropped all the bags onto his bed.

"Thanks Cy." Said Beast boy

"For what?" replied Cyborg

"For, you know, helping me with everything and all." He answered "You really didn't need to use your time to help with all this stuff, but you did anyway so, thank you."

"Aw, come on Beast boy. You know you don't have to thank me, isn't that what friends are for?" Cyborg smiled and grabbed him by the shoulder. "So, let's go play some gamestation huh?"

Beast boy smiled "Thanks for the offer Cy, but I kind of want to finish settling in."

"Alright suit yourself."

Cyborg left, and Beast boy began putting away his clothes (amazing isn't it?). "Alright since that's done, what else should I do" He wondered. "I guess I should clean up my room. It's a lot messier than it was this morning."

After Beast boy finished the tedious task of partially cleaning his room, he headed towards the common room to challenge Cyborg to a video game. He walked through the sliding doors and found that Raven was the only one there.

She was sitting on the couch reading a very thick book, she didn't give any indication that she knew he was there.

Quietly Beast boy maneuvered his way towards the kitchen to see if Cyborg was in there fixing himself a snack. A quick sweep of the kitchen told him he wasn't.

'Dude, didn't he say that he was playing the gamestation?' He thought 'Where in the world is that guy?'

Beast boy walked back into the common room where Raven was sitting quietly. 'I wonder if she knows where he went' He thought. Before he could even open his mouth Raven spoke.

"Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin left to go pick up dinner and the groceries" She announced.

'She knew I was here all along.' Beast boy thought, embarrassed at the fact that he must have looked like an idiot sneaking around.

He shook it off though while making his way over to her "Oh, okay" he hopped over the couch and sat next to her. Her eyes never leaving her book.

"So, how was your day Rae?" Beast boy questioned, trying to break the ice.

"My name is pronounced Raven, and it was fine" She replied coldly, hinting to him that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Oh, uh, okay." He gulped nervously "Well I just wanted to apologize about what happened this morning."

Raven tensed slightly and she stopped in the middle of the sentence she was reading, but her eyes never left the page. She could feel her embarrassment showing. Thank God her hood was up.

"I should have, you know, covered my self as soon as, ya know-" Beast boy was losing his words as he noticed Raven tense suddenly, but she cut him off anyway.

"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you for not knocking on your door properly." She stood up, and so did Beast boy. Her eyes were still focused on the page "I entered your room without your permission, and for that I'm sorry."

She turned to leave, but Beast boy laid his hand on top of her book, stopping her.

"You know you should look a person in the eye when you apologize to them Rae, if you don't that person might think you don't mean what you say." Beast boy smiled while he gazed at her face.

"Fine." She said and closed her book sharply, causing Beast boy to retrieve his hand quickly. Raven didn't even notice that he was wearing gloves. Beast boy took a step back and waited for her to turn to him.

She lowered her hood and glanced at him with an annoyed expression on her face, her mouth was open and she was ready to speak, but the words never left her lips. Her annoyed expression was replaced with a look of surprise, and her mouth was still open, due to her shock.

'He…he looks…' She stared for several seconds, before she realized she was gawking at him. 'Oh dear God, it's happening again!' Raven blushed lightly.

Of course Beast boy didn't mind her stare, he was enjoying her surprise. Raven immediately closed her mouth and erased her shocked expression.

"Robin and Starfire were also surprised." Beast boy chuckled. "They think this new look suites me, what do ya think?"

"I-I think it looks well on you" Raven cursed her mouth for stuttering. "And I'm sorry for entering your room without your permission."

"Apology accepted" He stated with a toothy grin, not noticing the small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey you guys, we're home!" yelled Cyborg as he, Robin, and Starfire exited the elevator with bags in their hands, and Cyborg holding three pizza boxes. "Dinner is served!"

"Yes! I'm starved." Beast boy said excitedly, hopping over the couch he made a mad dash towards the kitchen, but before he entered he stopped, and took a look behind him.

"Hey Rae, do you want any pizza? I could bring you back a slice." Beast boy offered.

"Sure." She said, slightly touched by his courtesy.

"No problem. You like pepperoni right?" She nodded.

He smiled yet again and walked into the kitchen. Raven took her seat back on the couch and opened her book. 'When did he learn to be so polite? He didn't even make a face when I said I like pepperoni.' She wondered, before she began reading again.

In the kitchen with the rest of the titans, everyone was putting away the groceries and having dinner. "Hey BB you want some pizza?" Cyborg asked holding up a box.

"Yeah that's why I'm here." He grabbed two paper plates and a slice of vegetarian and another slice of pepperoni.

"Uh, Beast boy, why do you have a slice of pepperoni pizza?" Robin asked.

"Are you not a vegetarian?" Starfire asked

"Are you finally realizing there's nothing wrong with eating meat?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Stop with the questions already." Beast boy said a little flustered. "This slice isn't for me, it's for Raven."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she also like's pepperoni." Cyborg said, realization dawned on the robot. "Raven saw your new look?"

"Yeah" replied Beast boy.

"Well, what did she say about it? How long did she look at you for? Close to seven seconds?"

"Uh…..yeah I think she stared at me for seven seconds, at least, anyway." Beast boy chuckled and looked away for a moment trying to remember if she had said anything. "She didn't say much on my appearance, I think that was because she was so surprised, but she did say I looked well."

'Dang it! That's considered a compliment.' Cyborg thought 'now I owe Doc twenty bucks!' Cyborg hunched his shoulders slightly "Ah, Okay." He turned away from Beast boy and continued eating.

Beast boy shrugged and left the kitchen. "Here you go Rae. Pepperoni pizza, just the way you like it."

Raven finished the sentence she was reading and closed her book. She took the offered plate from his hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. Beast boy grinned and nodded his head. An unusual feeling encompassed his body. He felt warm, excited, and weak at the same time. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew he only felt this way when Raven was smiling at him.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Raven woke up earlier than the rest of the Titians (as usual) and made her way to the kitchen to fix her morning cup of tea. As the sliding doors to the common room opened, Raven could hear someone humming in the kitchen.

She walked quietly and gracefully to the kitchen's entrance, and watched the humming person dance around the counters, in his own little world. Looking like a fool in the real one.

She stifled a scoff and floated silently next to the person. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a tea cup. The action went unnoticed to the person. His back was facing her as he looked around the cabinets looking for something. Raven grabbed a strong hold of the cupboard door and slammed it shut.

"AHH!" He yelled. He tried to turn in the direction the sound came from, but he moved too fast and ended up falling to the floor with his face flat up against it.

"Good morning, Robin" Raven said simply as she filled a kettle up with water and placed a tea bag in it. She then placed the kettle on the stove.

"It was a good morning," Robin picked himself up off the floor "until you pulled that stunt on me……again." He sighed.

"It's not my fault that your not very aware of my presence." The kettle started whistling; Raven turned off the stove, and poured the hot liquid into her cup.

"Yeah, well…one of these days I'll get you."

"And one of these days you'll propose to Starfire."

Robin blushed and turned away 'Touché' he thought.

"I'm working on it." He said, and grabbed a banana while heading towards the sliding doors. "You should worry about today's training session instead of my personal life" He stated "we're sparing today, tell the others to meet me in the gym at nine o'clock sharp, or else." He walked swiftly out the door and down the hall.

Raven sat down at the table and sipped her tea quietly 'He has no idea how he's going to propose to Starfire.' She thought, an amused smile crossed her lips.

'Oh, man, oh man, oh man!'

Beast boy ran swiftly down the hall. His chest was heaving; his bare feet were pounding on the floor, while he pumped his arms fast and hard. He knew that he was late, and he also knew that since he was late, there would be no mercy for him.

'Why? Why did I break that stupid alarm clock?! Next time I'll just set my communicator. Since Cyborg made it, it won't break.'

Beast boy made a sharp right, drifted into the turn and ran on, full speed ahead. Down the hall stood two double doors, as soon as he saw them his legs moved a little faster, and his lungs began burning a little stronger.

'Almost there!'

He burst through the doors and before he even had time to stop, a fist came flying at him. Without thinking Beast boy put all his weight onto his right foot and pivoted out of the way.

Once he finished his turn he dropped into a defensive stance. Before he could ask what was going on, a kick came at him from his left, his attacker intended to bring it down on Beast boy's head.

Immediately Beast boy ducked out of the way and brought his body to the other side of the kick. He grabbed his offender's leg as it was being brought down. Beast boy ran forward while bringing the leg farther down, and flipped him.

His opponent was fast, and placed his hands onto the floor, back flipping away from Beast boy. As his feet touched the ground he took an offensive stance.

"Your late, Beast boy. And because of that, you get to spar with me for three minutes!" His attacker announced fiercely.

Beast boy turned his head to look at his opponents face. A smug look graced his features as a feral grin began to form.

"Well aren't we antsy today? Tell me, who was the one that hurt the little robin's pride this morning, hmm?" Beast boy taunted, a feral playfulness twinkled in his eyes.

Robin's eye twitched slightly under his mask.

"A black bird." Replied Raven from the sidelines. She smirked at Robin's tense form.

"Raven, what is Beast boy implying?" Starfire asked confused.

"Are you ready?!" Robin yelled, ignoring his teammate's comments. "I've been waiting to see how much you've improved."

"You'll know when you wake up into next week."

"We'll see about that." Robin watched as Beast boy took an unfamiliar offensive stance.

"Okay! Before we get this show on the road there are two things you should know." Cyborg announced. "First off, no power's, guns, beams, rays, utility belts, or any other kind of gadgets, if I see even a flicker of something I'm blasting your butt. Also if either of you get K.O, then the spar is immediately over."

"You don't know what you got your self into Beast boy." Robin took a defensive stance as he said this.

"Neither do you." He replied.

"Alright, Begin!" Cyborg yelled as he started the timer.

Robin and Beast boy charged each other head on. Beast boy sent a straight punch, almost catching Robin in the chest, but at the last second Robin moved out of the way and tried to counter with a low kick to sweep Beast boy off his feet.

Beast boy jumped just in time and twisted his body in the air to kick Robin in the head as he was rising. Robin quickly recovered and flung is left fist and hit Beast boy dead in the stomach. The blow caused Beast boy to take a small step back.

"You have to do better than that bird boy." Beast boy grinned as he felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins; it has been awhile since he fought with anyone.

"Now, now Beast boy you should know better than to call people names. I might have to teach you a lesson."

Robin moved swiftly to Beast boy's right and sent a roundhouse kick while he sidestepped. The kick sent Beast boy reeling, but the pain didn't stop him from countering.

Beast boy moved quickly to Robins left and sent a kick towards the middle of his back. Robin was sent to his knees, he hardly had time to register Beast boy's speed. Robin bit through the pain and landed a back flip kick under Beast boy's chin. Once Robin completed his flip, he rushed forward with a barrage of punches.

Beast boy recovered in time to block most of Robin's blows, but the man was still fast. Beast boy blocked a punch heading directly to his head; he then sent a quick jab to Robin's face to catch him off guard. He dodged it, but was hit in the chest with a very powerful blow.

Robin took a few steps back, and got back into his stance. 'When did Beast boy become so powerful? That punch practically knocked the wind out of me.' Robin tried to catch his breath as he stared Beast boy down, who had taken the time to recover from Robin's onslaught.

Beast boy took yet another unfamiliar stance. His legs were spread with his right leg extended behind him and his left slightly bent in front of him. His fists were out in front of him as well, but his right hand was held a little closer towards his chest.

"One minute left!" Announced Cyborg "Man did you see the blow that Beast boy gave Robin? That was some punch."

"He has made a major improvement with his close combat skills." Stated Starfire

Raven nodded and watched as Robin lunged at Beast boy again. He landed a blow to the man's face and quickly side stepped and kicked Beast boy in the back of the head. Robin moved swiftly around Beast boy sending in punches and kicks as he circled around him.

Beast boy blocked nearly all of his attacks, but the blows were starting to take a toll on his body. 'Dang, his hits are very accurate.' Beast boy thought.

Beast boy dodged a side swipe from his right and sent an uppercut under Robins chin. This immediately sent Robin flying back. Beast boy didn't stop there though. He rushed Robin with punches and kicks of his own.

Robin moved sluggishly through the pain in an attempt to block Beast boy's blows. With every hit that was landed Beast boy moved faster, and his attacks became stronger. Robin tried his best to match him blow for blow, but that last punch definitely jumbled up his senses.

'His attacks are very wild, I'm having a difficult time tracking them, but they're not very solid or precise. I think he is just randomly throwing out attacks, hoping to land a critical blow. ' Robin analyzed.

'He also over extends his punches which leave him off balance, but one thing is for sure.' Beast boy sent a side kick to Robins arm, He gritted his teeth and took a few steps back.

'He definitely has power.'

"10 Seconds" Cyborg called. "Show me what you got!"

In an attempt to counter Beast boy's attack, Robin caught an over extended punch and used this opportunity to move to the side and knock Beast boy off balance. Robin still had a hold on his arm and kneed Beast boy in the ribs. He then turned his back to him and flipped Beast boy hard onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"Time!" Cyborg called and a buzzer went off. "Whoa, that was some show you guys put on."

"Yes it was" Starfire commented.

Robin helped Beast boy up off of the floor and patted him on the back. "You have definitely improved since the last time we sparred." Beast boy smiled and tried to catch his breath.

"Well, I would like to think so." Beast boy straightened his clothing "But it looks like I still have some work to do if I want to throw you to the floor."

"That was very impressive, Beast boy" Raven complimented.

Beast boy grinned, while he felt his stomach fill with butterflies "Thanks."

"Beast boy" Robin called. "Your combat skills have improved drastically from 7 years ago, but you're still making rookie mistakes. I noticed them during our spar, so from now on, three times a week you will be in the gym with a sparring partner on top of our regular training programs."

Beast boy nodded "Alright, but what kind of mistakes am I making?" He asked.

Robin grinned "I could tell you, but I think you'll figure it out, when you spar against your partner." Robin then honed a thoughtful expression. "Considering everything that you're weak in your partner has to excel. So who is it going to be?"

"Me." Raven sighed defeated. "You were going to choose me from the very beginning."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Robin asked cheerfully, knowing that she didn't want to do this.

"Because, I saw what you saw." She replied simply, without going into further detail.

"Alright it's settled!" Robin announced "Starting now Raven is Beast boy's sparring partner, so for the rest of the session you two will spar. Cyborg, Star follow me we're going to the holograph arena."

Raven watched the other Titians leave while glaring daggers at the back of Robin's head. 'I'll get you tomorrow morning.' Raven thought bitterly.

Beast boy watched Raven as she glared at Robins retreating form. 'I wonder what it is I lack, that Raven has.' Beast boy thought, before he took notice of what Raven was wearing.

She was wearing a black and blue sports bra, which allowed Beast boy's eyes access to Raven's toned stomach and hour glass curves. She was wearing matching sweat pants that covered her pale porcelain legs. At the sight of this Beast boy frowned horribly in disappointment.

Quickly Beast boy averted his gaze and blushed, 'What am I doing?' He asked himself 'Checking Raven out is not apart of my training'.

Raven turned around to face Beast boy with a serious expression on her face. "Alright, Beast boy please take your stance."

Beast boy did as he was told and mimicked Raven's expression as well. Raven took a couple steps forward and looked directly in his eyes.

"I know what your weakness's are and I know your strength, but I am not going to tell you neither what they are nor how to fix them.' She stated decisively.

"Then how am I going to improve?" Beast boy's stare was disbelieving.

"You'll have to improve on your own." Raven replied, and took a stance of her own. "I'm here to simply show you what your doing wrong through sparring. The amount of time it takes for you to notice and correct your mistake's depends on you."

Beast boy nodded once again with a severe expression "Fine."

"Good, let's begin."

**20 Minutes Later**

Raven and Beast boy stood several feet apart from each other, both of them breathing hard, while trying to recover from their last bout.

'He's slowly improving' Raven thought 'He has definitely improved is balance, But his attacks are still not very solid.'

'Man that last hit hurt.' Beast boy rubbed his chest. 'She may not be as powerful as I am, but that last punch did a number on me.'

Beast boy glistened with sweat; he had abandoned his muscle shirt long ago, leaving his chest naked. He took a glance at the forming bruise on his chest and frowned back at Raven.

Raven refused to let his muscular body distract her. She had a job to do and she won't let anything compromise it.

'I just need to focus for a few more minutes and today's session will be over.' She thought.

Beast boy rushed forward with no warning and attempted to kick Raven in the stomach. Raven caught the kick and took the blow with her arms. She twisted his leg, causing him to cringe and to fall slightly off balance.

Beast boy had a split second to block the kick that was aimed for his head. Quickly he brought his right arm up and caught Raven's leg. He then brought his left fist forward and punched her on her left bicep.

Immediately Raven dropped Beast boy's leg, but before Beast boy could take advantage, Raven jumped high into the air, and brought her left foot down on Beast boy's chest, back flipping off of him while kicking him in the process.

Beast boy lost his grip on her leg, immediately his hand went to his chest covering the slightly bigger bruise.

"Ow, That really hurt" said Beast boy.

"I knew it would" She said curtly.

"Aw, come on Rae you know you're enjoying this spar as much as I am just say it."

Raven stared evenly at him.

Beast boy raised his hands "Fine, but you didn't have to pour salt on the wound. I'll make sure you regret that." He said.

"If you're done complaining, come at me again."

Beast boy grinned as a hint of playfulness glowed in his eyes "As you wish."

Beast boy charged at Raven once again, he sent a direct punch towards Raven's face, hoping it would cause her to dodge to the right where Beast boy could easily send a side kick. Instead she ducked out of the way and stepped in.

Raven took this opening as a chance to end the spar and brought her right arm back while crouching slightly, preparing for a mind blowing uppercut. Couple seconds before she could release her finishing attack Beast boy pivoted out of the way to appear directly behind her.

He grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side while wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. He brought her back against his chest, pinning her against him. He squeezed his arms tighter as Raven began to struggle.

"Say it." Beast boy demanded.

"Say what?" Raven asked hotly. She was losing her focus. This kind of close contact was definitely distracting, especially when she could feel Beast boy's chest and body heat against her back. Her struggles became more frantic as she felt her body react.

"Say that you liked our spar." He said

"Beast boy you should know better than to play these stupid games with me!" Raven yelled.

Beast boy's hold on her tightened yet again as she struggled, he too was feeling the effects of their close bodies. He wasn't expecting for this to happen or for her to have such an effect on him.

He felt his body lean closer, making the contact a bit more intimate. He lowered his head into her neck and took a hold of her scent. It sent shivers up and down his spine.

Raven felt the slight shift of Beast boy's body against her. 'W-what's going on?' She asked herself. Her confusion led her to a deadly anger.

"Beast boy, let me go" She said threateningly.

Her voice snapped Beast boy out of the trance, Raven unknowingly put him in.

'Uh, Oh!' Beast boy's rational thought process quirked.

He released her and took a step back, a deep crimson taking over his face. "S-sorry, Rae. I guess I got lost in the heat of the spar." This was true. "I shouldn't have done something as foolish as that, especially in the middle of training."

Raven couldn't turn around to face him. Not with the blush on her face, if only she had her hood, she would have given Beast boy the most deadly look he has ever seen.

"Today's session is over, we'll continue tomorrow." She stated tonelessly

Swiftly Raven walked out the double doors, leaving Beast boy alone in his regret.

"I'm such an idiot." He sighed and took a seat on the gym's floor.

**Couple hours later**

Beast boy lay on his bed, the events of the day replaying over and over again in his head. One particular event caused him to cringe. Every time his mind replayed the way Raven dismissed him his muscle's tensed.

Beast boy sat up and looked around his room. It stayed pretty much the same since he left; the only thing that was different was that he didn't have a bunk bed anymore. In its place was a king size bed with dark green sheets, and four pillows inside black pillow cases.

The other Titians figured that since Beast boy was growing taller he wasn't going to fit in his bunk bed any more. So while he was gone they replaced it.

Beast boy got up from his bed and headed towards the door. He walked out of his room and down the hall. His gaze was pointed towards the floor as he thought of a way to fix the situation between Raven and himself.

'The only thing I can think of is to apologize, again.' He thought. 'But what if she doesn't accept my apology? Then what am I going to do?'

Beast boy sighed and lifted his head, his eyes searching the hall before him, hoping it would give him a solid answer. The first thing his eyes laid upon was Raven's door.

'Well, since I'm already here, I should try anyway.' Beast boy took in a deep breath as he approached Raven's door. He puffed up his chest and gathered all the confidence left in him. He raised his fist and knocked humbly on the door, letting all the air out of his chest as he did so his confidence left with it.

He waited for a moment, but nobody answered the door. Beast boy was about to leave when he heard soft foot steps approach and the sliding door opened.

Raven looked at his chest, for a moment and then set her eyes onto Beast boy's face, if you looked closely at her cheeks you could see a small red line indicating that she was blushing.

Beast boy didn't notice this. His gaze was pointed away from Ravens intense stare. He shifted his feet nervously; feeling like Raven was going to throw him into another dimension. 'This feels just like old times' Beast boy thought.

"H-hey Rae-ven" Beast boy quickly corrected himself. "he he, I, uh, just wanted to apologize again for the stunt I pulled in the gym earlier today."

Raven didn't say a word and let him continue on, staring him dead in the eyes as he avoided her gaze.

"I was way out of line. I know it makes you uncomfortable when people hug you without your permission. I didn-" Beast boy was cut off as Raven raised her hand indicating for him to stop speaking.

"You know Beast boy, when you apologize to someone you should look that person in the eye." Raven commented with a smile.

At first she was angry with Beast boy for what he did, but she had to admit she didn't dislike it. So what right did she have to be angry with him? But then again she hasn't admitted that she liked it….well yet anyway, but of course admitting something like that doesn't matter right?

Over the couple of hours she had to calm her anger, she realized how guilty Beast boy had sounded when he tried to apologize to her the first time. As Raven thought about this her anger dissipated, and that's when he knocked on her door.

Beast boy's grin grew wide; his posture relaxed and the muscle's in his body loosened. He looked Raven in the face, their eyes collided and Beast boy could sense a great deal of power and wisdom in them.

"Raven, I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

Raven smiled, but it wasn't just a normal smile. It's the kind of smile that could only be shown to those who have won the trust, respect, and the honor of a close friendship, the kind that told Beast boy, that this was something to treasure, and something he would give his life for.

He knew that not only was Raven's smiling an acceptance of his apology, but it was also the beginning of a new and dear closeness that the two of them never had, or experienced with any other. Beast boy would really have to work hard not to mess it up.

He smiled back and the two headed down the hall towards the common room where the other Titians were. Beast boy realized something then as he walked down the hall, side by side with Raven. He realized that his feelings for Raven have a huge impact on his body, more specifically his racing heart, and……. he was hungry.

**Miles out side of Jump City**

He stood on the roof of his small fortress. His black cape flapping violently with the wind, he wore black obsidian chest armor with a symbol of a red wolf howling at a white moon in the center.

On the back of his chest armor held a white wolf with yellow eyes staring straight ahead. He also wore armor leggings also made from obsidian, with white paw prints on the front and back of his thighs.

The armor covering his arms was obsidian as well with white paw prints on the biceps. His gloves were made from leather, the top of the gloves were colored white, while on the inside they were covered in red.

Underneath his armor you could see his chain mail was red as well. Underneath his arm he held his black armored helmet, and in his right hand he held a red sword, with a black hilt.

The sword was jagged and double edged, two strips of white waves flowed from the obsidian hilt towards the tip where the white strips met and the point was covered in its color. On the hilt of the sword was an inscription written in white "VENI, VIDI,VENCI".

His black hair fell onto his forehead, which was covered in a white head band, making his hair look darker than it really was.

A malicious smirk imprinted itself on his face. His fair white skin glowed against the black of his armor, and his black eye's danced with the evil in his soul.

"Finally, I believe the time has come" His smirk grew "I've waited long enough for them to gather their bearings, and now," A deep resounding laugh escaped his lips, basking in a joke that only the essence of his dark mind knew.

"And now, we can finally make our move."

He turned his back towards the city and walked back into his imposing fortress. As soon as he did an invisible force field covered his castle.

"The time of blood, pain and destruction is here."

_AN: Okay! First things first! I'm sorry it took longer than expected to bring this chapter up, but I was debating on a couple of details and scene's. Hopefully Ch. 5 will be up in the next week, but I highly doubt it, there is a lot I want to portray in ch. 5 so please be patient! I'll be hearing from you guy's_

_PR_


End file.
